zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Vaati
}} is a recurring antagonist in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Vaati is selfish and self-serving, seeking only to obtain his personal desires. Having been corrupted by learning of the evil within the hearts of men, he instinctively seeks power. Vaati's background is not revealed until the storyline of The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Prior to the events of the game, Vaati was sealed within the Four Sword. When Princess Zelda senses that the seal holding Vaati within the Four Sword is weakening, she and Link go to the Four Sword Sanctuary to check it. As Zelda approaches, Vaati escapes and captures her, telling her that he will reign again and make her his bride. As Vaati escapes to his palace, Link is knocked out. After he recovers, he takes the Four Sword and sets off for Vaati's Palace as well. After being defeated, Vaati is once again sealed inside the Four Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures When Ganon steals the Dark Mirror to create Shadow Links, Princess Zelda and the Six Maidens are kidnapped. Upon following Shadow Link into the Four Sword's chamber, Link draws the Four Sword, releasing Vaati. After traveling to the Realm of the Heavens, Link defeats Vaati, only to be confronted by Ganon as he and Princess Zelda near the exit of the Tower of Winds. The two succeed in sealing Ganon inside the Four Sword, while it is unknown whether Vaati is actually destroyed or merely sealed inside the Dark World. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Vaati, a Minish, was made the apprentice to the Minish sage Ezlo when he was a child. When Ezlo fashioned a powerful cap that could grant wishes as a gift for the Hylians, Vaati stole the cap when his master was away. He then used the cap to grant his wish to become a powerful sorcerer, transforming into a Hylian-like form and explaining to Ezlo his plan to obtain the mystical Light Force at the upcoming Picori Festival, which he would use to obtain god-like powers. As he leaves, Vaati curses his master, transforming him into a green, bird-shaped hat. At the Picori Festival, Vaati wins the annual sword-fighting tournament, allowing him to touch the sacred blade of the Minish. When the Bound Chest is brought before him, Vaati breaks the seal on the chest, releasing the evil forces inside. After Princess Zelda displays her ability to repel the escaping monsters, Vaati turns her to stone, knowing that she would only cause him trouble later. Upon looking into the chest, he finds that the light force does not reside within, and leaves to search for it elsewhere in Hyrule. While Link is collecting the Four Elements to infuse with the broken Four Sword, Vaati possesses King Daltus, who proceeds to use the Hyrulean Soldiers to help his search for the Light Force. Once Link restores the Four Sword, he discovers that Hyrule Castle has been warped by Vaati's dark magic. After Link battles Vaati twice, Princess Zelda is healed, and she, Link, and Ezlo try to escape Hyrule Castle. However, they are forced to run to the Courtyard, where Link is transported to a strange place and does battle with Vaati one final time. After this, Vaati is defeated. Non-canonical appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords'' manga Vaati is referred to as Gufuu, his Japanese name. He is defeated when Shadow Link destroys the Dark Mirror, his life source. Vaati is shown to be more of a leader, with his army deferring to him on the question of who would finish Link off. The horns on his head are separated, not joined in a crescent shape as they are in the game. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' manga ]] Vaati's appearance and actions are roughly the same as in the game. He personally follows Link to the Elemental Sanctuary in the guise of the King, before revealing his true form and intentions. After transforming Hyrule Castle into his own dark version, he battles Link in several forms of his choosing before the dark power consumes him and forces him into the form of a hideous monster. Link slays the beast, and Vaati is restored to his Picori form. He leaves with Ezlo to the realm of the Minish, and the Minish Cap is given to Link in his stead. In this story, Vaati became evil due to wanting to surpass his Master. He saw "how the strong and the proud did bad things" in the human world, so thought that maybe if he was evil, things would not be so hard for him. Theory The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Cameo ]] It is possible that Vaati makes an obscure cameo appearance in ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time: found inside the Shooting Gallery (both in Hyrule Castle Town when Link is a youth, and in Kakariko Village as an adult) are three posters on the leftmost wall. These three posters contain an image of a creature strongly resembling Vaati in his Wind Mage form. However, as Ocarina of Time predates Vaati's first appearance in Four Swords by roughly five years, it is highly likely that these posters refer to another enemy characterized by its single eye, such as Queen Gohma or Dethl. Judging by the design, it is possible that these posters are wanted posters, possibly offering a reward for the capture or slaying of the enemy depicted. It may also be possible that these posters are a cameo of the villain Dark Matter from the Kirby series, this is not confirmed however. A similar image can be seen in the Spirit Temple, in the room containing the Anubis, above a Hylian inscription on the eastern wall. Etymology Vaati's name in the original Japanese localization, , means "hurricane", which is fitting considering his title of "Wind Mage". Gallery File:Vaati Stage One (Four Swords).gif|Vaati from Four Swords File:Vaati (Four Swords Adventures).png|Vaati from Four Swords Adventures File:Vaati Reborn.gif|Vaati Reborn File:Vaati Transfigured.gif|Vaati Transfigured File:Vaati's Wrath.gif|Vaati's Wrath File:Vaati Defeated.gif|Vaati upon defeat File:Ezlo and Vaati.png|Ezlo and Vaati, being restored to their original forms, from ''The Minish Cap'' manga File:Vaati (GBA Cable).gif|Vaati from Four Swords Adventures as depicted on a Game Boy Advance es:Vaati Category:Minish Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures characters